Brothers
by Kheyra Amidala Skywalker
Summary: Un tributo a Anakin y Obi-Wan. Porque hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana... hubo una vez en que ellos fueron hermanos. Porque para mi, nunca dejaron de serlo. Localizado en ANH, a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte.


**Disclameir: STAR WARS PERTENECE A GEORGE LUCAS, ESCRIBO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO Y NUNCA HA SIDO MI INTENCION SUPLANTARLO. Algunos de los flash back que empleo pertenece a las películas de la saga, pero la mayoría forman parte de la novela ROTS**,** la cual recomiendo ampliamente. Aclarado esto, disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

**Brothers.**

_Fue un instante. Un mero instante. La conclusión de una era pasada. El último de los jedi._

_La realización de dos décadas de odio. El final de una hermandad,_

…

_Estrella de Muerte, Año 0 BY_.

Obi-Wan había venido aquí a morir. No existía sorpresa alguna pues en ningún momento la fuerza se lo había ocultado. Tampoco pareció fuera de lugar que, después de todo, fuera él quien acabara con su vida. Desde que comenzó a entrenarlo y forjaron su vínculo, Obi-Wan siempre intuyó que su viejo padawan estaría con él en sus últimos momentos. Tras la caída de Anakin, dicha sensación se mantuvo, aunque con un enfoque muy diferente.

Ahora dicha premonición llegaría a su fin.

_Un joven Jedi llamado Darth Vader, que fue discípulo mío hasta que se desvió al mal, que ayudó al Imperio a perseguir y exterminar a los Caballeros Jedi, fue el que traicionó y asesinó a tu padre_

Él no había mentido al pronunciar esas palabras. En multitud de ocasiones la verdad depende de un punto de vista, y Obi-Wan se había repetido a sí mismo esas palabras en tantas ocasiones que en su mente no cabía duda de que eran ciertas. Exclusivamente ciertas.

Anakin Skywalker estaba muerto. Su aprendiz. Su amigo. Su hermano. Su compañero. A instancias del emperador, Dath Vader lo había asesinado. No había nada más. Nada, se repetía a sí mismo cada noche, cuando despertaba empapado a causa del sudor y las lágrimas, las imágenes de Mustafar bullendo todavía en su mente, el calor insoportable, las cenizas disolviéndose en el ambiente, la lava, sus gritos…

_¡TE ODIO!_

Unos ojos amarillos infectados por la verdad de esas dos palabras. Odio. Furia. Sufrimiento. Dolor. Un cuerpo desecho, sin extremidades. El olor de la carne abrasándose. El cuerpo de su hermano, de su más querido amigo, retorciéndose.

_Es leal a las personas, no a los principios. Y espera lealtad a cambio. Por ejemplo, no se detendrá ante nada para salvarme porque cree que yo haría lo mismo por él._

_Mace y Yoda le miraron fríamente, y Obi-Wan tuvo que bajar la cabeza._

_Porque - admitió reticente - sabe que yo haré lo mismo por él._

Lo habría hecho. Sólo por él. Cualquier cosa. Y a veces se preguntaba si ese había sido su error. Permitir que sus sentimientos por él lo cegaran, hacerse inconsciente a sus defectos, ocultar intencionadamente sus malas acciones.

_Anakin te ha querido desde el día en que os conocisteis, en aquella horrible chatarrería de Tatooine. Nunca ha intentado ocultarlo, aunque no hablásemos de ello. Nosotros... simulamos que yo no lo sé. Yo..., yo era feliz disimulando porque eso le hacía feliz a él. Tú le hacías feliz cuando ninguna otra cosa podía conseguirlo. Y tú, Padmé, por hábil que seas en el Senado, no puedes ocultar la luz que asoma a tus ojos sólo con oír su nombre._

Tal vez si hubiera hablado. Si se hubiese cerciorado de hasta donde había llegado su relación. Si lo hubiese denunciado al consejo…

_¡Eras el Elegido! ¡El que destruiría a los Sith, no el que se uniría a ellos! El que devolvería equilibrio a la Fuerza , ¡no a hundirla en la oscuridad!_

_¡Eras mi hermano, Anakin! ¡Yo te quería!_

O por el contrario, si hubiese confesado a él antes su cariño. Si hubiese disuelto sus dudas y le hubiese abrazado. Si hubiese hablado francamente, en lugar de fingir que nada ocurría. Si hubiese demostrado que su confianza era suya, por encima del consejo jedi, por encima de la galaxia. Si hubiese permanecido con él en Corusant en lugar de correr hacía Utapau como le había pedido. Si hubiera escuchado antes los gritos silenciosos con los que suplicaba por ayuda.

Pero ya era tarde para todo eso. Sólo quedaba un cuerpo retorciéndose en medio de un infierno de fuego y lava. Un cuerpo sin extremidades. Y esos ojos. Amarillos. Manchados. No eran los ojos de Anakin. Tan azules, tan brillantes, dos faros cargados de amor y de esperanza… Ahora eran dos abismos oscuros, sin fondo, cubiertos de furia roja.

_¡TE ODIO!_

Y los "quizá si…" terminaron. Le costó años, pero terminaron. Continuó despertándose por las noches cubierto de sudor, pero ya no quedaban lágrimas. Con el tiempo, incluso dejo de pensar en él de forma instintiva durante el día. Habían compartido tanto, tantas cosas durante tantos años… hasta las acciones más rutinarias traían a su cerebro el recuerdo de su aprendiz. Pero eso también acabo.

Para él, Anakin había muerto. Vader era más una máquina que un hombre, malvado y cruel.

Así pues, al encontrarse con él en la estrella de la muerte se había negado a emplear su verdadero nombre, aunque tampoco lo reconoció por el título que le había dado el emperador.

_No puedes ganar Darth. Si logras abatirme, me convertiré en mucho más poderoso de lo que puedes imaginar._

No sentía temor, no sentía miedo. Sólo una cosa le había mantenido con vida todos esos años, y ahora esa misión ya se había completado. Se haría uno con la fuerza.

_Bajo sus pies, Darth Vader estalló en llamas._

_Al final sólo le quedó una elección. La elección que había hecho muchos años antes, cuando pasó sus pruebas para ser Caballero Jedi y juró ser un Jedi por siempre. Al final seguía siendo Obi-Wan Kenobi, seguía siendo un Jedi, y no mataría a un hombre indefenso._

_Lo dejaría a la voluntad de la Fuerza._

_Se volvió y se alejó caminando._

_Al cabo de un momento, empezó a correr._

_Empezó a correr porque se dio cuenta de que, si era lo bastante rápido, aún podía hacer algo por Anakin. Aún podía honrar el recuerdo del hom bre al que había querido, o a la desaparecida Orden a la que ambos habían servido._

Durante casi veinte años había vigilado a Luke desde la distancia, protegiéndolo, sanando a través de la visión de su espíritu bondadoso las heridas que la traición de su padre había dejado en su corazón, asegurándose de que ningún mal le acaeciera. No sólo por la galaxia, por _él_. Por el hombre que una vez había sido. Un hombre que se sentiría orgulloso de ver el joven en que su hijo se ha convertido.

Y ahora ese joven había sido alcanzado por su destino. Obi-Wan le serviría mejor en la muerte de lo que le sería posible hacerlo en vida.

Estaba preparado. El jedi respiró profundamente, abandonó cualquier posición defensiva, sostuvo el sable entre sus manos con fuerza…

_¡Esta espada es tu vida!_

… y tras dirigir a Luke una última mirada, se preparó para ser recibido con la fuerza.

Entonces, sólo entonces, con el final inminentemente cerca y todos sus demonios en paz, en la fracción de segundo que tardó Vader en levantar su propio sable, Obi-Wan fue capaz de verlo, de verlo de verdad, al hombre mutilado que sufría tras la máscara, al hombre que lo odiaba profundamente, pero que también se odiaba a sí mismo por odiarlo, y que lo odiaba aún más a él por no lograr nunca salvarlo de su odio.

Al hombre que había sido su amigo. Su hermano. Mas que hermano.

El hombre con él que había crecido hasta convertirse en un ser más paciente y más justo, el hombre cuya presencia lo había moldeado para ser precisamente lo que era, el hombre que, en el fondo de su corazón, seguía siendo su hermano.

Porque todavía lo quería.

Y por primera vez en veinte años, esta verdad no resultaba tan aterradora.

Todo lo contrario. Se sentía a gusto con ella, en paz.

Obi-Wan sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose inundado por la fuerza.

Si, lo quería.

Y ahora que iba a marcharse, no hacía daño reconocerlo libremente.

_Adiós, Anakin. Que de alguna manera, la fuerza esté siempre contigo._

...

La mortífera hoja de Vader cayó sin piedad sobre su cuerpo, pero Obi-Wan ni siquiera llegó a sentirla rozar su piel. La fuerza lo recogió mucho antes de eso, y lo llevó consigo a su reino.

Desde allí, Obi-Wan sería capaz de guiar a Luke durante su ataque a la Estrella de la Muerte; lo formaría en los caminos más básicos de la fuerza y lo enviaría a Dagobah para su adiestramiento. Le revelería su verdadero parentesco con su hermana, nacida Leia Skywalker; confirmaría la terrible verdad de su parentesco con Vader; y observaría su lucha contra el emperador.

Desde allí, Obi-Wan sería capaz de contemplar el milagro que durante veintitrés años había creido imposible. Vería a su amigo, a su hermano, regresar de lado oscuro y sacrificar la vida para salvar la de su hijo. Lo vería destruir a los Sith, a su maestro y a él mismo, cumpliendo así el destino que había sido suyo durante tantos años. Y lo recibiría poco después en la fuerza a su lado, joven, con los ojos azules de nuevo. Anakin. Su Anakin. Y acallaría sus llantos, y se fundiría con él en un fuerte abrazo.

Desde allí, Obi-Wan viviría todo aquello. Pero por ahora, la fuerza lo acogió entre sus brazos, y cubriéndolo de amor, lo instó esperar su momento. Por ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Obi-Wan podía permitirse descansar en paz.

...

...

_La oscuridad es generosa, y es paciente, y siempre gana..., pero en el corazón de su fuerza reside su debilidad: una sola vela basta para mante nerla a raya._  
_El amor es algo más que una vela._  
_El amor puede encender las estrellas._

_

* * *

_

Hasta aquí llega este pequeño one-shot dedicado a la memoria de Obi-Wan y Anakin. Porque hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana, hubo una vez en que ellos fueron hermanos... y para mi, nunca dejaron de serlo.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado la lectura y consideréis a los personajes sometidos a su personalidad original.

Tal vez considere la idea de hacer un fic más largo sobre ellos una vez concluya los que ya estoy redatándo.

¿Vosotros qué opináis?

Por ahora, me despido y espero veros a todos en mis otras historias.

¿**reviews**?


End file.
